What It Did, We Undid
by 23a
Summary: A young woman wakes up with no memory, having fallen through a portal. Emma and the rest of the town must figure out who she is, and hopefully discover her secrets before they destroy the town.
1. Forgotten

_She ran through the woods... why was she always running? Could she never stay in one place? Panting, she reached the edge of the forest. There he was, waiting for her. "Lissa, you never said -" _

_"I know! I never said he was chasing me! But it's all because of her! She belongs to you know who, and he messed with her, which makes them enemies, so he thought he'd try, and you know what I have, and... what is that? What are you doing?"_

_"Lissa, the important thing here is your safety. You hold the key, if you are safe then he can't get it, and if he can't get it then he can't kill anyone. This will get you to the other side, to Storybrooke. Just one catch though, you won't remember anything." _

_"About this?" _

_"No, anything. You won't remember who you are." _

_"Not even my name?" _

_"No, but that can be fixed." He scrawled her name on a piece of paper. "There. Now you'll know your name is Alicia." He put it in her pocket. "Now drink this." _

_"Sam -"_

_"Do it, Lissa, or everyone could die!"_

_Sighing, Lissa picked up the bottle and downed the potion._

* * *

><p>Emma opened her eyes to the phone ringing. She picked it up. "Mom?"<p>

"Emma, come to the diner, we've got trouble."

Emma groaned. Could they not just have one peaceful day in Storybrooke? She quickly showered, threw on some clothes, and drove down to Granny's. When she went in, Regina, Snow, David, and Henry were there.

"What's going on?", Emma asked.

"Mom! Mom and I were just walking, and we saw a portal open in the sky, and this girl sort of floated down from it... so we brought her in here, where Grandma and Grandpa were..."

Emma went over to take a look. The girl had dark red hair that was tangled and had leaves in it, as though she'd been running in a forest. Her clothes looked Enchanted-Forest-y, a brown cloak over a leather dress with leggings underneath and hiking boots. She appeared to be around 17. Suddenely, she started to wake up, and Emma backed up a little.

"Hello?", Emma said when she opened her eyes.

She looked around, confused.

"I'm Snow", Snow said. "Or Mary Margaret. Who are you?"

The girl frowned. "I... I don't know."


	2. Searching for Memories

"You don't know?", Emma asked. "You don't know who you are?"

"No..." The girl frowned. "Where am I?"

"Storybrooke", Emma said. "You're in Storybrooke."

She reached her hand to her neck, where a necklaces with a key on it rested. "That's a funny name for a town."

"Yeah, well. Speaking of names, do you at least know yours?"

"No. I can't remember anything."

"Huh."

"Wait..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "This says... Alicia. Maybe that's my name?"

Emma shrugged. "Sounds right. Even if it's not, it's something to call you. So, Alicia, welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thanks..."

Emma turned to Regina. "Do you have anything that can bring back her memories?"

Regina frowned. "I might... But don't you think whoever wiped her memories had a reason?"

"Not a good one..."

"Do you _know_ that? They gave her her name, so obviously whoever it is cares about her, at least a little. Maybe they wiped her memories to protect her."

"But that would mean someone's after her, which would mean _we're _all in danger. So either way, we need to know what's up."

Regina sighed. "Fine. Take her to my office, I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

><p>Alicia looked down at what she was wearing. A light blue blouse, a pink skirt that reached to her knees, and white shoes with inch-high heels. "Is this actually what you people wear?"<p>

"Yes, it's what teenagers wear", Emma said.

"Mom", said Henry, "It's really not. Maybe when you were a teen in the 90s, but..."

"Ok, Henry, that's enough from you."

Alicia laughed a bit at the two. "Well, at least my hair is better now."

"Yeah, no leaves."

Regina came into the office. "Alright. So, memory spell." She raised her hands and began casting a spell, but frowned.

"Regina? What is it?", Emma asked.

"I... I can't do anything. Her memories are frozen. Only she can get them out."


End file.
